1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acquisition of telephone line (carrier) information and to call control. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile telephone device that uses acquired carrier information of an opposite destination for call control, a communication server apparatus, a control method thereof, a control program and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile telephone device, a telephone line (carrier) used by a mobile telephone device of the other end of the line can be surmised from a telephone number of the opposite destination. Or in a mobile telephone device, it is known as mechanism of outgoing call restriction corresponding to a telephone line to restrict international roaming, an out of town call, a cap of telephone call rates, an outgoing call except a station-to-station call, etc. By utilizing them, a connection not intended by a user can be prevented at an outgoing caller side.
Concerning a telephone line, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-36641 (paragraph No. 0036, FIG. 1, etc.), a technique on a public telephone network and an exchanger thereof is disclosed, for example; a database storing information whether an outgoing caller and an incoming caller subscribe to an internet service, a kind of a telephone, etc. is accessed, and whether an internet communication network or the public telephone network is passed is selected by subscriber information obtained from the database on the basis of a telephone number of the incoming caller that is dialed by the outgoing caller.
By registration of a telephone number of a specific the other end, a carrier provides services such as call rates and discount for the telephone number. When a carrier of a connection destination is different from a carrier of an outgoing caller side, the case may occur that conditions set by the carrier are different so that out of discount, decrease of discount, etc. occur.
On the basis of such condition, a user inquires a used carrier from a call destination, searches a carrier from a telephone number, certifies by a carrier in advance whether a specific service can be received and registers information on the carrier with the telephone number. Such operation is troublesome for a user who has many connection destinations.
Because of introduction of Number Portability which allows mobile phone users to continue to use the same telephone number even after changing carriers, it is assumed that even if a telephone number is the same, a carrier except a carrier assumed from the telephone number executes a call connection. Therefore, a user may not receive a service with an expecting condition of a carrier.
According to such problems, there is no disclosure or suggestion in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-36641, and there is no disclosure or suggestion about structure and so on to solve the same.